Schachmatt
by philtre
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Remus langweilig ist und Snape keine Lust hat Potters Arbeit zu korrigieren? (Complete)


Timeline: Irgendwann während Harrys 6. Schuljahr... Mit Remus als Lehrer der Verteidigung- gegen- die- Dunklen- Künste...

(Frage mich wer den Job tatsächlich bekommt... Voldemort? Das steigert sich von Jahr zu Jahr...)

disclaimer: Das übliche... Mir gehört nichts... Blabla

Cola, Schach und Boxershorts

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein." befahl eine kühle Stimme gelangweilt.

Lupin schob sich umständlich an der schweren Tür vorbei in Snapes Klassenzimmer. 

„Abend, Severus..."

Snape sah auf. „Welch unendliche Freude dich zu sehen... Womit habe ich diese Ehre nur verdient?..."

„Ich wollte mal schauen, was du machst..." erklärte Remus und ließ sich gelassen auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe sinken.

„Ach?... Du kommst an einem Freitag Abend zu mir, störst meinen Seelenfrieden und lenkst mich von meiner Arbeit ab, nur weil du wissen möchtest, was ich mache?"

Lupin grinste. „Genau!... Außerdem wollte ich dir zeigen, dass der Verbesserte-Wolfsbann-Zaubertrank-Siebte-Edition wunderbar funktioniert. Es ist Vollmond, aber sieh mich an... Immer noch menschlich!..."

„Wie bedauerlich..." murmelte Snape kaum hörbar und fragte dann etwas verdrießlich:

„Welcher Idiot hat sich diesen Namen einfallen lassen?.... Verbesserter-Wolfsbann-Zaubertrank... etc. ..."

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ist schließlich dein Projekt.... Aber ich tippe auf Dumbledore."

„Offensichtlich..." Snape schraubte das Tintenfass zu und knallte die Feder auf den Tisch.

„Lupin, irgendwie.... bezweifle ich,... dass du zu mir gekommen bist um als lebendes Anschaungsobjekt für einige meiner _anderen_ privaten Experimente zu dienen...Allerdings..." er holte eine grüne Amphore aus seinem Umhang. 

Lupin lächelte noch breiter. „So _faszinierend_ ich das Leben als Grottenolm auch finde,..."

„Eidechse, nicht Grottenolm..."

„...Nein, ich hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, als dein Versuchskaninchen zu enden... Ach, Severus! Es ist so langweilig!"

„Mein tiefstes Beileid..."

„Möchtest du etwas Schach spielen?" Lupin zog ein schwarz-weiß kariertes Brett aus seinem Umhang und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Mit dir? Einem Werwolf bei VOLLMOND, zugepumpt mit einem Trank im Versuchsstadium? Ja, bin ich denn lebensmüde?" fauchte Snape entnervt.

„Hast nur Angst zu verlieren..." forderte ihn Lupin heraus.

„Verlieren? Ich habe noch nie gegen dich verloren!"

„Ach, komm... Ist das Korrigieren von..."Lupin trat zu Snapes Schreibtisch und blickte auf die oberste Pergamentrolle. „...Potters Arbeit wirklich so interessant?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Interessant gewiss nicht, eher deprimierend... doch wenigstens nicht sehr zeitraubend..." Er nahm seine Feder, zog einen roten Strich quer über das Papier und schrieb ein blutiges „Ungenügend" unter Harrys Aufsatz.

Lupin rollte mit den Augen, beschloss jedoch nicht weiter auf das gefährliche Was-hast-du-gegen-Potter?-Thema einzugehen. „Und?" fragte er stattdessen.

Snape überlegte. „Einsatz?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

Lupin grinste triumphierend. „Einsatz?...Wie zu unserer Schulzeit..."

„Machst du Witze?"

Remus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und legte das Schachbrett auf die erste Schülerbank vor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Schwarz oder Weiß?"

„Schwarz natürlich...Ähm... Du _weißt _doch, dass du noch nie gegen mich gewonnen hast?" 

Lupin lachte. „Was ist los, Severus? Du siehst richtig besorgt aus..."

Er fischte eine riesige Packung Berti-Bott´s-Magische-Bohnen-In-Jeder-Geschmacksrichtung aus seiner Hosentasche. „Magst´ eine?"

„Ich fasse das Zeug nicht mehr an, seit ich zehn bin." murrte Severus und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Ah, das typische Trauma... So ein Pech..." Lupin steckte sich eine Magische Bohne in den Mund. „Hmm... Die schmeckte nach gar nichts... Ich habe auch Schokofrösche..." zur Bestätigung zog er eine Familienpackung Springender-Schokofrösche-mit-Zaubererkarte aus seinem Umhang und nach kurzen Zögern auch vier Flaschen Cola und zwei Burgundergläser.

„Deine Kleidung wird mir langsam unheimlich..." bemerkte Snape, als er die Schachfiguren aufstellte. „Was ist das überhaupt?"

„Das? ... Nennt sich Coca-Cola. Muggelgetränk..."

„Muggelgetränk? ... Irgendwelche Langzeitschäden? Mutationen?"

„...Nicht das ich wüsste. Vielleicht Karies... Enthält Koffein..."

„Hast du nicht zufälligerweise Wein bei dir?"

„Normalerweise schon, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo ich ihn hingesteckt habe." Lupin wühlte energisch in seinen Taschen, doch fand nichts außer einer Packung Stinkbomben, einem uralten Daily- Prophet und einem rostigen Kerzenständer.

„Lass es..." sagte Snape ungnädig. „Weiß zieht zuerst... Du wirst es bereuen, Lupin..."

Eine Weile später. 7 Runde.

„Muss zugeben,... du bist besser geworden..."

„Habe geübt..."

„Du bist dir sicher, dass dieses Zeug keine Nebenwirkungen hat? ... Es ist schwarz...

Turm auf c8... Und auf der Liste der Zusatzstoffe steht mein halbes Labor..."

„Beruhige dich... von Cola ist noch keiner gestorben... Glaube ich... Springer e7..."

Schweigen.

„Was ist los? Warum brauchst du so lange?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Lupin. Ich muss überlegen... Dame... c4... Du bist dran, Lu... Warum grinst du?"

„Schachmatt, Severus."

„...ähmm..."

„Hemd her."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast schon verstanden..."

„...Socken? ..."

„Nein. Hemd her. Sehe nicht ein, warum ich als einziger frieren muss..."

„Du bist pervers, Lupin..."

„Kaum..."

„Du brauchst _dringend _eine Freundin..."

„Da spricht der Richtige..."

„Ich bin verheiratet..."

„WAS? Mit wem?"

„Mit meiner Arbeit..."

„...unglückliche Ehe..."

„Klappe, Lupin."

„Hemd her..."

„Schon gut, schon gut..."  (Gequältes Seufzen.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viel, viel später.

„Das war widerlich... So erneuert man seine Vorsätze... Nie wieder... fass ich dieses Zeug an."

„Was war´s?" 

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Lupin…"

„Also, ich hatte bis jetzt Marmelade, Lack, Jogurt, Erde, Fleischklösschen und zwei völlig unidentifizierbare..."

„Ich hasse dieses Zeug... Bauer d4..." 

„Warum wühlst du in meinen Hosentaschen?... Springer g3..."

„Ich suche nach etwas _Trinkbarem... _Außerdem ist es jetzt meine Hose... Du hast sie verspielt..."

„Ich glaube, ich muss morgen einkaufen gehen... Die Schüler werden überrascht sein, wenn ich in _deinem_ Umhang durch die Korridore geistere... als Hogwarts zweite übergroße Fledermaus..."

„Ist es Sarkasmus, den ich in deiner lieblichen Stimme vernehme, Lupin?"

„Nicht doch..."

„Das Grinsen steht dir nicht, Werwolf... Ah, hier ist sie... In deiner hinteren Hosentasche... Wie schafft es eine Flasche eigentlich in einer Hosentasche zu _verstauben_?"

„Ich wusste doch, dass da was war... Kein Wunder, dass ich nie richtig sitzen konnte..."

„... Turm d3..."

„Ich will auch was zu trinken..."

„Meine Hose, meine Flasche..."

„... Bauer e8..."

„Hmmm... Aber wahrscheinlich spielst du schlechter, wenn du betrunken bist..."

„Typisch Slytherin..."

Irgendwo auf dem Gang.

„Drachenschuppen oder Schlangenhautextrakt?... Schlangenschuppen? Drachenhautextrakt? Arrghh... Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!!!" Hermine stampfte durch den Korridor und blätterte energisch in _Höchst Potente Zaubertränke_. „WIESO steht es nicht hier drin?!?... So kriege ich meinen Aufsatz über altertümliche Verwandlungszaubertränke NIE fertig!!!" 

  Sie blieb vor der Bibliothek stehen und rüttelte an der Tür. „Perfekt! Abgeschlossen!... 

Hätte mich Neville bloß nicht abgelenkt, als Snape über die Zutaten gesprochen hat!... Harry und Ron haben natürlich keine Ahnung von dem Zeug!... Wen soll ich bloß fragen?!?"

Sie überlegte und seufzte abgrundtief.

„Das fängt nicht gut an..."

Einen halben Meter vor der Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer.

„Drachenschuppen? Schlangenhaut? Drachenhaut? Schlangenschuppen?... Oh, ich weiß es einfach nicht!!! ... Ich muss ihn fragen. ..."  Hermine hob die Hand, aber traute sich nicht anzuklopfen.

„Nun mach schon. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit." kommentierte eine gereizte Stimme von innen.

Hermine schluckte erschrocken und drückte die schwere Tür auf.

„Geduld, Severus, ich muss nachden... Oh, Mrs. Granger. Guten Abend."

Hermines Kinnlade fiel herunter. Sie unterdrückte irgendwie den Impuls sich vor Unglauben die Augen zu reiben.

In Snapes Klassenzimmer an der ersten Bank saß Professor Lupin, nur mit blauen, karierten Boxershorts und einer einzigen grauen Socke bekleidet. Auf dem Boden neben seinem Stuhl lag ein Stapel ausnahmslos schwarzer Kleidung und ein Paar polierter Stiefel.

Ihr Blick glitt von dem Kleiderhaufen zu einem ziemlich verärgertem Snape, der Professor Lupin gegenüber am Tisch saß und sie wütend anfunkelte. Er trug kein Hemd und war außerdem barfüßig, doch er hatte wenigstens noch seine schwarze Hose an, andernfalls wäre Hermine vor Verlegenheit in Ohnmacht gefallen. Neben ihm lag ein ähnlicher Kleiderstapel, nur sahen diese Sachen etwas schäbig aus und sie bemerkte, dass aus der Tasche des oben liegenden Umhangs ein alter Kerzenständer ragte.

  Hermine starrte auf den Tisch und ihre Kinnlade fiel noch tiefer.

Auf dem Schülerpult standen vier leere Flaschen Coca-Cola und etwas, das nach Rotwein aussah, außerdem lag dort eine riesige Packung Bertie-Botts-Bohnen-In-Jeder-Geschmacksrichtung und ein Haufen Schokofrösche. Einige nutzten die Gunst der Stunde und brachten sich mit einem Sprung irgendwo unter den Regalen in Sicherheit.

Das einzig Normale an der ganzen Szene war das große Schachbrett zwischen den beiden Lehrern.

„Nun Mrs. Granger, könnten Sie so freundlich sein und mir erklären, _warum_ Sie hier um diese Urzeit hereinplatzen?" wollte Snape wissen. Seine Stimme lag deutlich unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Hermine brachte einfach kein Wort über die Lippen. 

„Mrs. Granger, wollten Sie Professor Snape vielleicht etwas fragen?" warf Lupin freundlich ein. Seine Hand glitt über das Schachbrett und verschob geräuschlos einen schwarzen Springer um zwei Stellen nach rechts. Snape hatte von all dem nichts bemerkt.

„Darf ich fragen, worauf Sie warten?" knurrte der Zaubertränkelehrer. Hermine beobachtete mit faszinierten Entsetzen, wie seine blasse Hand einen weißen Turm vom Spielbrett fegte, als er mit ihr sprach.

 „Nichts?...Zwanzig Punkte..." begann Snape.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance. „Ichwolltefragen... ähem... Ich wollte fragen, ob man Drachenhaut oder

Schlangenschuppenextrakt für die altertümlichen Verwandlungszaubertränke verwendet, Professor." 

„Drachenhautextrakt. War das alles?"

„Ähmm... Ja,... danke..." Sie stürmte zur Tür.

„Mrs. Granger?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug, dafür dass Sie im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst haben. Sie können gehen."

Hermine stöhnte und verschwand bevor Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte verlor.

„Musst du so unfair zu ihnen sein?"

„Zu wem, Lupin? Mehrere Hundert Schüler besuchen Hogwarts. Sei bitte präzise."

„Ich meine die Gryffindor..."

„Ich bin noch _lange _nicht unfair genug... Lass dieses Seufzen... Potter wird dank Mrs. Granger zweifellos einen äußerst _amüsanten Abend haben..."_

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Turm?"

„Welcher Turm? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich könnte schwören... hmmm..."

„Zieh endlich, du strapazierst meine Geduld."

Eine Weile später.

„Springer e4..."

„Lupin..." (Breites Grinsen)

„Wieso grinst du? Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, wie _gruselig du dabei aussiehst???"_

„Schachmatt."

„...Uh-oh..."

„Hmm..."

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Vergiss es schnell wieder!"

„_Ich_ habe den Einsatz nicht vorgeschlagen... Boxershorts..."

„Severus...Ich bitte dich..."

„Ich wünschte, Granger wäre hier..."

„... Socke?"

„Hättest du wohl gerne..."

...

FIN


End file.
